reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Z.E.R.O/Transcript
(The episode begins with Devon sleeping with his Popplio in bed. The clock strikes 8:00am and the alarm goes off, causing Devon to smash it) Devon: Welp, today is the big day Ricky! It’s the Interplanetary Alien Technology Convention today! Everyone’s gonna be there testing out the latest of interplanetary technology from around the galaxy! And Azmuth is holding a demonstration there too! Time to get up and get going! (We cut to a montage of Devon Darius getting ready for the convention) (Devon runs out of bed and heads into the shower, whistling) Devon: Onus Dos Tress Quantro Cinco! (We then cut to him looking at the mirror shaving, then brushing his teeth) Devon: brusha brusha brusha! (He zooms out of the room and puts on his clothes) Devon: (slips on the floor) oopbh, retched joggers! (Devon goes downstairs and eats breakfast) Devon: Good morning everyone! Mr. Mime: Mimety Mime! Bianaca: don't forget the lunch money! Cameron: Have a good time at the convention! (Then Devon zooms out to the city bus, and arrives at the Glowerhaven Convention Center, where he meets his friends) Devon: that's the spot (after eating a burrito at the Convention Cafe) Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls! Devon: This is it! Azmuth‘s gonna do his presentation! Announcer: Please welcome, Azmuth! (Azmuth walks towards the stand) Azmuth: people of all galaxies, I welcome you all here to the Convention Center, to announce a new invention by the Lechorians! Alien Woman: Azmuth, is this the same as the Robot Gwen?! Azmuth: Gwen Tennyson is a girl of flesh and blood, but what Kevin Levin and Paradox had covered was a Lechorian Warbot, a robotic abomination, nothing more and nothing less. Alien Man: The Lechorians even apologized with great passion for this mishap! Azmuth: here is a remedy in case it happens again, I give you the Nano Industrialize Cybernetic Officer, N.I.C.O, for short to be ready in case another Warbot is on the premises to make sure what happened with Ben, doesn't happen with you! Using the latest in sophisticated technology, we can promise you total safety with these new robots! Devon: whoa hope these don't have a mind of their own! Azmuth: you and me both! (Devon and Azmuth, were then looking within the N.I.C.O. hard-drives, and Azmuth notices Z.E.R.O.) Azmuth: Zephyr Engineering Retro Overkill? Devon: Z.E.R.O. what kind of stupid name is that? Azmuth: Black Ton is up to something but what? Devon: whose? Azmuth: mmmm, he is an alien like me, he crashed in Germany, and during the Rift Fallout Zephyr International Nature Control, or Z.I.N.C. became the Scientific genius of the Rift Energy. Zephyr gained control over the European countries after the extinction of the Catholic/Vatican, and the United Nations fallowed, allowing Zephyr to take control. Devon: Oh, you mean those “Intergalactic Nazis”? Azmuth: actually, it's more like the rebirth of the U.N., Scythe is more like the Nazi's! Devon: oh, from the Ancient Crusade legend! Azmuth: Precisely! (At the eve of the opening) Black Ton: Greetings yall, velcome to ze Zephyr center, tonight ve vill show ze vorld, the N.I.C.O. working with the Z.E.R.O. implanted in them. Azmuth: best to keep an eye on them! (Devon nods) (as the N.I.C.O. begins to activate, It talks in a unique alien language) N.I.C.O. : (with Subtitles on the screen) "greetings, humans, beings, and all around intergalactic senators, we will begin a new era here, and begin with the capture of the Scythe!" (The alien crowd cheers while Devon is confused as heck) Devon: What the hell is he saying? Azmuth: He's talking about to begin the capture of all Scythe Agents Devon: Oh, that explains a lot. Azmuth: this will begin at dawn tomorrow, they'll be launched by the fourth moon! Devon: fourth moon? Azmuth: this is the fourth full moon, tomorrow night! Devon: So today is technically the third moon? Azmuth: Yes. God, you are so smart... (At the Night of the Fourth Moon, the N.I.C.O's were launched, and witnessed an attack at the United Galaxies homefront) Devon: what race is that? Azmuth: The Quandhar, a race of conquers who always try to usurp the UG!